A storm from the past - One Shot Collection
by BlackRose015
Summary: A collection of one shots about the pairings in my "A storm from the past" story, in small side storys that happens next to the main story
1. Violence

**Title: V****iolence**

**Summery: A-ou is strictly against violence outside of his work**

**Pairing: A-ou X Un-ou**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

"Tch…I hate waiting so long"

A-ou sighed as he looked down at his boyfriend. It was a nice morning. The suns just rose and the leafs were still covered in dew and the rays reflected in those small water drops. Birds started to awake and to chirp the one or other small sound, waking up other animals and humans. A squirrel on quick paws darted up a tree into his small home. All in all it was a nice morning. A-ou would have liked nothing more than sitting in his favorite café, eating his favorite Breakfast pastries and drinking a black coffee, while watching the world around him starting to wake up. Neither of these things he was doing right now.

No, he had to agree to accompany his green haired co-worker and boyfriend to this event. This was really no way how he wanted to start his free-day, waiting for an eternity in a queue just to get into a building that by now surly was filled with thick air.

"Hey, can't you…?" "No violence outside of the job" "Tch, great boyfriend you are"

A-ou rolled his eyes at his younger partner, who by now had his arms crossed and taped his foot impatiently against the pavement.

Tap…tap…tap…tap…tap…ta-

"Will you stop it you cocksucker?!"

-ap…twitch…twitch…twitch…

Un-ou swirled around to face the guy that just called him a cocksucker.

"What did you just called me you fat ass bastard?!"

"Watch your moth you ungrateful little cocksucker"

-crack-

…

"I thought no violence outside of the job" "My job is also to defend you and my fist is the most affective force in this case" "So would you maybe?" "No"

Again the duo fell back into silence and waited for them to get into the building.

* * *

**Thanks for beta-ing to FunahoMisaki**


	2. Stress reliever

**Title: Stress reliever**

**Summery: Sometimes hitting something is a great stress reliever**

**Pairing: Éclair X Armbrust**

**Raiting: K+**

* * *

Armbrust raised an eyebrow as he heard sounds coming out of the training room. It was nearly midnight and as good as no one was there anymore. Just Eclipse and Mercredi, who were going through some paperwork, Lumiere, who was busy with the locating program, some securities, who didn't come into the E.S wing after ten anymore, Dextera and Sinistra, who were in the observation room and himself, who decided to go on a last patrol before going home himself. So who was in there?

The door made a low 'swish' sound as the Inspector pushed the door fully open.

"Damn thing! Damn criminals! Damn attack! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit all!"

Armbrust other eyebrow shot up, joining the other it its breezy height, as he watched the auburn haired woman hitting and kicking a solid, thick metal block.

"My, what a colorful language, Éclair"

A loud crash was heard and Armbrust flinched slightly as Éclairs fist sunk into the metal up to her elbow. He felt pity, for the metal.

"What do you want Inspector?" "Originally? Taking a last stroll through the GOTT before going home. Now? Wanting to know just what this poor block did to you"

Éclair growled and snapped the towel from the male, who offered it to her.

"Does it concern you?" "As you're my co-worker and as far as I concerned a friend, I do like to know what troubles you" "As if you don't know that, Inspector. Or did you forgot what happened a week ago?"

Armbrust cringed slightly at what Éclair pretty much spat at him.

"I can assure you, I did not forget it. I'm just convinced that we will get him out of there. Don't think that low of me and believe that I don't care"

Éclair blinked surprised at the older looking man. It wasn't usual that he got affected by her behavior towards him. Normally be would laugh it off, maybe give some remark and that was it, until the next time.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost control like that and blow up at you like I did"

Again Éclair blinked a few times, before she smirked. He did care and was more than this suit wearing Inspectors that did nothing but sitting in their comfy chairs in their office and acting all high and mighty.

"Wanna try some hits? It's a great stress reliever"

* * *

**Thanks for beta-ing to FunahoMisaki**


End file.
